1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device assisting the user in bicycling, and specifically, to a balance simulator for bicycling.
2. Related Prior Art
The prior art discloses a training device for bicycling. The training device has a plurality of driving device such as a front roller, a belt wheel and a belt all of which are supposedly mounted on a front wheel of a bicycle. Such a configuration makes the training device difficult to apply to different-sized bicycles, because the front wheel of the bicycle might be mounted at higher level so that the user is riding at higher level. The structure of the front roller of the front wheel also tends to separate from the front wheel due to excessively high gearing angle, causing danger in use. The belt wheel and the belt of a currently available training device for bicycling sometimes run at very high linear speed, which threatens the use safety. The current training device for bicycling usually has a great number of rollers and therefore needs larger force to drive the rollers to rotate, so that elders and children are not suitable for that kind of training device. Furthermore, the bulky volume and heavy weight are not in favor of travelling.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.